The poultry industry has grown significantly over the past decade. There are emerging medical studies that show the health risks and effects of confined poultry work environments on workers. Farmers and other workers with prolonged exposure, e.g., five years or more of almost daily contact, are at a greater risk for respiratory complications and disease. In addition, agricultural workers can be exposed to other occupational hazards, such as heat-related deaths. Comfort and heat issues can be significant factors that determine whether workers wear suitable protective gear or not.
There remains a need for light-weight respirators that are suitable for agricultural use and that are configured to facilitate long term, chronic use of those respirators to inhibit occupational exposure to airborne particulates.